Take Me Home With You!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu comes to kidnap Ichigo, and this time she says yes- on one condition.


**Take Me Home With You!**

Ichigo was walking home from work in a bad mood. Ryou had made her work overtime AGAIN, not to mention docking her paycheck for answering a call from her parents, who had decided to come home early. _I've had enough, _she thought. _I can't take this life anymore; I'll just tell Ryou that I'm quitting, and if he doesn't like it, tough._

With that decided, she started walking again. As she passed a small alley, she heard a pitiful-sounding, "Mew?"

Looking down the alley, she saw a small orange kitten with big green eyes. "Hi there, are you lost?" Ichigo asked.

The kitten hesitantly came out, and Ichigo knelt next to it. "Do you need a home?" she asked.

"_Can I come home with you?" _the kitten asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you have a name?"

"_No…" _the kitten said sadly.

"Can I call you Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"_I like that," _the kitten said. _"It sounds nice."_

Ichigo smiled and picked Kish up. "Let's go home, Kish," she said. Kish purred as she carried him back to her house.

When they got inside, Ichigo took Kish to her room, and gently set him down on the bed. "This is your new home, 'kay?" she said.

"_It's nice here," _Kish said. _"Do you have food?"_

"Is tuna okay? I have to go to the store to get you a litterbox, but you can have tuna in the meantime," Ichigo said.

"_I like tuna!" _Kish said happily. Ichigo smiled and went to get some tuna. She found a can and scooped it into a little dish, then brought it back upstairs. As she reached the top step, she heard Kish hissing. She ran into her room, and saw Kisshu standing there. "Kisshu, what is it now?" she asked wearily. "If you're here to kidnap me, can I bring my new kitten?"

"Are you saying you want me to kidnap you?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Not really, but if you're going to, I want to bring my kitten," Ichigo said.

"I always wanted a kitten; I guess it's fine," Kisshu said. "What's his name?"

"Kish," Ichigo said.

"Did you name him after me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Why do you want to kidnap me again?"

"Actually, this time Pai sent me," Kisshu said. "He wants to run tests on you."

"What kind of tests?" Ichigo asked warily.

"I think he wants to see if you can turn into a cat," Kisshu said.

"The answer is yes," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll come; it beats going to tell Ryou that I've had it with the way he treats me and he should go find someone else to work for him."

"Okay!" Kisshu said happily. "Get Kish and let's go!"

Ichigo gently picked up Kish, and Kisshu took her shoulder, then teleported. They landed in the main room of the Cyniclons' ship, and found Pai waiting. He looked startled, and asked, "She came willingly?"

"She said she'd come as long as she could take her new kitten," Kisshu said.

Pai groaned. "What is it with you and cats?" he asked wearily.

"What's wrong with cats?" Kisshu asked. "I don't know what you've got against them. They're cute and fluffy, and they're quiet, unlike dogs. And they don't need to be walked or taken outside. They're perfect pets."

"At least until they find my fish tank," Pai grumbled.

"You'd better hide it; I have the same reaction as a real cat," Ichigo said. "I can't go to the aquarium anymore because everything looks tasty all of a sudden."

Kisshu snickered. Then he took her shoulder and teleported. This time they landed in Pai's lab, but Ichigo and Kish didn't notice; they were focused on a large fish tank on one wall. Kisshu watched with amusement as Ichigo and Kish got dreamy looks on their faces, and walked over to the tank, focused on the fish.

Pai teleported in, and noticed Ichigo and Kish staring at the fish dreamily. "Dinner…" Ichigo said dreamily. She looked at Kish, and said, "There's more than enough for both of us, Kish."

Kish mewed excitedly. Pai glared at Kisshu, and said, "I blame you if they eat the piranha I've got in there."

"I thought you got rid of that evil thing!" Kisshu said.

"Oh… I got rid of it last week, you're right," Pai said. "Can you get your insane girlfriend and her new pet out of my lab now?"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. He went over and picked up Kish, then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and teleported to the kitchen. Ichigo blinked when they landed, and looked around. "What happened to the fish?" she asked sadly.

"They decided to stay in Pai's lab," Kisshu said. "Would you like some tuna instead?"

Ichigo perked up, as did Kish. "Tuna?" she asked hopefully.

Kisshu went to a cabinet and took out two cans of tuna, then opened them, and set one in front of Ichigo with a fork, and one in front of Kish. Both of them started eating like they were starved, which startled Kisshu a bit. He sat down to watch them. Ichigo was done before Kish, and she put her fork down, purring. "Koneko-chan, you can purr?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said sleepily. Kish had finished his tuna, and was currently curled up for a nap.

"You looked tired," Kisshu commented. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Ichigo nodded sleepily. Kisshu picked up Kish and said, "K, grab on." Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's shoulder, and he teleported to his room. They landed on the bed, and Kisshu put Kish down as Ichigo curled up and fell asleep.

Kisshu laid down on his side, watching Ichigo sleeping. He reached out and stroked her hair, and she purred softly. Kish was curled up on the pillow.

A while later, Kisshu was half-asleep from Ichigo's purring when she turned over in her sleep. To his shock, she snuggled against him, purring as she slipped her arms around his waist. Soon Ichigo's purring had put Kisshu to sleep as well.

_**A few hours later: **_Kisshu, Ichigo, and Kish were woken up abruptly by Pai shouting, "KISSHU! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ICHIGO!?"

Kisshu and Ichigo groaned; sleeping was nice. "Keep it down, Pai," Ichigo moaned.

"Yeah, I fell asleep listening to Ichigo purr," Kisshu said. "Not a big deal."

"Explain why Ichigo is hugging you," Pai said grouchily.

"I'm hugging Kisshu because he's warm and cuddly," Ichigo said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Pai started snickering, and asked, "Warm and cuddly?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Your snickering is creepy, can you stop?"

"Grr…" Pai said. "I came to ask if you're able to turn into a kitten."

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I don't like being in kitten form, though."

"How do you get into kitten form?" Pai asked.

"I have to be kissed by something from Earth," Ichigo sighed. "Ryou likes to pin me against the wall, kiss me, and then make me stay in kitten form for half an hour."

"He's going down," Kisshu snarled. "NO ONE gets to kiss Ichigo besides me."

"No one but you can, unless they want to turn me into a kitten," Ichigo said. "Aren't you lucky?"

"If you love me, then yes, I'm very lucky," Kisshu said. "If not, I don't consider myself lucky."

Ichigo looked at him. "You really do love me, don't you?" she asked.

"What made you think I didn't?" Kisshu asked.

"You called me your toy," Ichigo said. "I don't like that."

"I warned you," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan. I won't do it anymore."

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily. "That was the only thing keeping me from telling you I love you. Now that that's out of the way, we can be together, if you want."

"YAY!" Kisshu said.

Before he could kiss her, however, they heard teleportation outside, and Pai said, "I'll go see if that's Taruto. He was at Pudding's all day." He teleported out.

"Oh well," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo sat up, and noticed Kish was waking up too. "Did you have a nice nap, Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"_Yeah, it's warm and comfy here," _Kish said. His ears pricked up at the same time Kisshu and Ichigo heard shouting.

"Kish, wait here, we'll go see what the shouting is about," Kisshu said. Kish nodded and curled back up. Kisshu teleported Ichigo to the main room.

They found Pai, Ryou, and the Mews standing there, and Ryou was shouting something at Pai. "What's with all the shouting?" Ichigo asked.

"Blondie seems to think we did something to you," Pai said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Ryou, they didn't do anything to me. I just wanted to come because I figured I could postpone telling you I'm quitting by coming along."

"Back up, you're QUITTING!?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"Yep, I decided it's too much to balance school and working for a slave driver who keeps turning me into a cat and doesn't really pay me anything for my trouble," Ichigo said. "I do all the work at your stupid Café, and yet you dock my paycheck once a week for fun. Do you even care that I'm trying my hardest?"

"I just think your reactions are funny," Ryou said, shrugging. "Besides, since you're a Mew Mew, you don't have a choice about working for me."

Ichigo ignored him and asked, "Kisshu, can I help you take him down?"

"Aww…." Kisshu said. "I was going to beat him up and then incinerate whatever's left."

"You can still incinerate him," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. "But I get to do Treehugger solo."

"I know," Ichigo said.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Ryou asked.

"If you're dead, I'll have plenty of choices," Ichigo said, shrugging. "One of which is staying here with Kisshu."

Kisshu perked up, and snapped his fingers. All the Mews except Lettuce disappeared. "Koneko-chan, let's take Blondie to the training room; it's soundproof," he said. "In the meantime, Pai will be kissing Fishy."

Pai glared at Kisshu as he continued, "Oh, and I just finished rigging your lab with hidden cameras, so I wouldn't take her in there. Have fun!" He grabbed Ryou and Ichigo and teleported.

Lettuce looked at Pai, who was steaming, and asked, "Does Kisshu know that Finless Porpoises aren't really fish?"

"Yes, but he thinks it's funny to tell me to 'go play with the fish'," Pai said. "I'm guessing 'go play with the Finless Porpoise' doesn't have a good enough sound to it for him. And apparently since he calls Ichigo 'Koneko-chan', I should call you 'Little Fish'."

"Do you love me?" Lettuce asked.

Pai looked at her, and said, "Yes. I just wish Kisshu would stop teasing me about fish, though. But I do love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes," Lettuce said shyly. She turned red as Pai walked over to her, and bent down, then kissed her. She kissed back happily.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu, Ichigo, and Ryou: **_ They landed in the training room, and Kisshu threw Ryou into a wall. "Ready Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said with a smirk. She and Kisshu went over to Ryou, and promptly started beating him up.

_**Fifteen minutes later: **_"I think that'll do it," Kisshu said. Ryou was now a bloody mess. "Koneko-chan, back up."

Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu took his swords out, and formed an energy ball. He sent it at Ryou, and obliterated him. Then he turned to Ichigo and said, "NOW we can go kiss, right?"

"Right!" Ichigo said. "Let's just clean our hands first, though."

Kisshu teleported her to his bathroom, and they washed their hands, then went back to Kisshu's room, where they spent the rest of the day kissing.

**Another one! And I didn't go into too gruesome detail on Ryou's death, so please don't flame me. Review plz!**


End file.
